ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
5th Anniversary
}} A Anniversary event are seasonal event, will release every year for celebrating the Ninja Saga, usually appears in arround Ninja Saga release date. Each anniversary event ussually contain different task, reward, and other limited content. But, there is a small chance to re-appears an existing (and limited) stuff ever release by provious event, called classic reward. The 5th Anniversary is an event celebrating the 5th year of Ninja Saga. This event was supposed to start on July 2014 but was delayed as the Sennin Campaign was released, and finally starts at 16 September 2014 and ended at 4 December 2014. During the 5th Anniversary, the previous event is still active. The national football jerseys are also still available to purchase for 100 token (each) in the Shop. Overview File:5th_Anniversary_Theme.png|5th Anniversary Theme File:5th_Anniversary_Halloween_Theme.png|5th Anniversary Halloween Theme In the event, players can battle the Zords in order to collect materials. There are a total of 5 animal Zords each player need to defeat to battle the boss of the Zords, the Batarizord. Each character will get an exclusive pet which is known as the Blue Cybot only for the first victory against Batarizord. Materials gathered can be exchanged with weapons, jutsus and robotic pets in the Materials Market. After claiming a pet from the Materials Market, players can use it to battle inside the Pet Arena. There is a Card Gacha, which is used to get helpful cards for pet battles and Card Album for claiming exclusive rewards. During 21 October 2014, the Halloween event started with the 5th Anniversary still active. New exclusive Halloween event items and style added in the Materials Market. A new 5th Anniversary Halloween Theme has been added at 23 October 2014. As for 13 November 2014, the Halloween event ended and replaced with the Thanksgiving Event. A new theme has also been added exclusively for Thanksgiving. But 4 December 2014, this event is end together with end of Thanksgiving Event. Story The time has come, its the Fire Village's Anniversary Ceremony. Its time to enjoy! As Kage Yudai was entertaining the kids, a mystery guest appears. It is Kage Batari from the Atom Village! Looks like he wants to celebrate with them. He brought some of his inventions which are Robopets. The local scientists have fallen in love with his technologies and decided to work on with it. Adorable Robopets are now in the process of training! As the battles with the Robopets ends, Kage Batari celebrated the anniversary merrily and finally should head back to the Atom Village with his pet Chibi Tyrannzord. During his journey to home, Kage Batari is not quite satisfied. He wishes he could stay longer. They decided to make a return to the Fire Village dressed up in Halloween costumes to spook their friends with the most terrifying robotic roars ever heard in the history of Fire Village! Halloween is coming! Halloween was quite spooky and scary but it has came to an end. There is still one more event coming. Its Thanksgiving! The robopets choose to dress up as American Football Players. Its time for American Football! But wait, where are the turkeys? Zord Battles Zord Battle is a part of the 5th anniversary event, started at 16 September 2014. Players can battle the Zords to collect materials. During 21 October 2014, a new pack of spooky zords replaced the old zords. The spooky zords are still the same as the old zords but there's a change in the appearance and much more stronger but also give more rewards. Thanksgiving event started on 13 November 2014 replacing the Halloween event. The normal zords came again with a new opponent which is the football Player Turkey. Players will need to fight both the zords they have chosen to fight with the football player turkey in each battle. They can randomly drop new Thanksgiving event materials. The Zords: * Mech Pterodactylzord * Mech Mastodonzord * Mech Tricerzord * Mech Sabertooth Tigerzord * Mech Tyrannzord * Batarizord Battle Overview There will be an energy bar of 5 Energy. Each player will need to consume 1 Energy with each battle with the Zords. Free Users and Premium Users usually get 1 Energy per hour respectively during daily battle. Whenever the user is playing the event battle, you should follow the requirement for progress. The number of Energy will be deducted by 1 in each battle started, and the timer will start counting and energy will be refilled again along the time. It is optional for every player to use 60 Tokens to refill the maximum energy. THERE ARE NO other options to refill the energy such as asking your friend or using Energy Capsule; both of them are disabled. In the event, players will need to fight the Zords which is actually five different animal robots. The last one is the Batarizord, a combination of the 5 previous Zords. Player should defeat all 5 animal robots (3 times each) before fighting against the Batarizord, the combination of the previous 5 animal robots. Then, the process repeats. All zords have a random chance of dropping Iron Screw and Pet Arena ticket. But Each type of animal Zord offers different colors of Energy Cores. Only the Batarizord has a chance to drop all type of Cores. Material Materials can be gathered from Zord Battle and then can be used to exchange items and jutsus in the Materials Marker starting from 16 September 2014. Materials Market Item The 5th Anniversary offer Weapon, Pet, Consumable Item, and Ninja Essence as exchangeable rewards. the 3rd Anniversary's skills and weapons known as (Shichishito series) were actually re-released in this event. New Halloween Items including Back Item, Clothing and Hair Style were added at 21 0ctober 2014. Players will need to collect enough Materials required to exchange with it folowing by : Gather materials from the zord battles to exchange for adorable robot Pet in the Materials Market. These pets can later be upgraded to a better version except Cybots: Shop 5TH Anniversary Package 5th Anniversary Package is a commercial offer in the 5th Anniversary event costing 5999 Tokens for Free User and a 40% off discount for Premium User, 3599 Tokens as the final price. This package was released on 16 September 2014. Sanbi Sanbi is the Three Tails, a new addition to the Tailed-Beast Pet series. It can be claimed by purchasing a Ninja Emblem, 18,800 Tokens or 7,800 Tokens starting from 24 September 2014 in the 5th Anniversary Shop Hall. Tails Shop Tails Shop or Tailed-Beast Shop is a section to buy special Tailed Beast pets. Kyubi is available to purchase starting from 14 October 2014. Other Tailed Beast pets coming soon Jutsu Shop The jutsu shop offers special and limited upgradable jutsus that can only be purchased with tokens. Although the event has finished, this shop is still active by clicking a new icon, added in the left side of the village. Bingo Bingo is a special game that replaces lucky draw in the previous anniversaries. Players will be given a Bingo card (Premium Users get 2 Bingo cards) and it is optional to purchase extra cards with 10 tokens each. The card contains numbers that should be marked. There is a number generator that generates a new number for every 3 hours. Once a new number is generated, the number will be sent to the number bar. The number bar hold up to 8 numbers. The numbers move from left to right on the number bar. If a new number is generated when the numbers list is full, the tip right number (oldest number on the numbers list) will be discarded and the new generated number will push the other 7 previous numbers to the right making it takes the tip left position until a new number is generated. This process continues. While the numbers are still on the number bar, players can take a look at their Bingo card. If any number on the numbers list are similar on their Bingo card, they can mark the number on the card automatically. If the player successfully marked 4 numbers and each of them are connected in a row (could be uprise, horizontal or inclined), he/she get's a Bingo and may claim the reward. There is also a reward list so players will get different rewards for each Bingo (the more Bingo the player gets, the better the rewards). The defaulted card will refresh and replace with a new one for each Bingo. Only the purchased card will be used up. Unstated Bingo rewards are Tokens. Pet Arena Pet Arena is an arena where players can participate their Robopets in battles against other Robopets. Each battle uses up 2 Pet Arena ticket for Free Users and only 1 for Premium Users. However players have an option to buy the tickets up to 10 amount per purchase costing 3 Tokens each. Players are able to choose one of their Robopets claimed from the Materials Market to fight against another Robopet which the system controls. Its a one versus one battle. There are only 3 skills available in the battle which are Scissor attack, Paper attack and Rock attack. Players will need to choose one of these skills for their Robopet to attack. At the same time, the system will randomly choose one of the attacks too. If both attack given from the player and the system are the same, it will be a draw. Players will need to choose a different attack from the system to either win or lose. By winning or lose, it means if the player wins the rock scissors paper technique, the player's Robopet will successfully attack the opponent. If the player loses it, the system's Robopet will attack player's Robopet instead. The Robopets are given HP in the battle so players will need to successfully attack the system's Robopet until its HP drains up to win the battle and be rewarded. Players will randomly get 3000 Gold, Victory Badge or Card Gacha Coin as the reward. Rock Scissor Paper Technique: * Rock attack wins against Scissor attack * Scissor attack win against Paper attack * Paper attack wins against Rock attack Ability Cards The Ability Cards is a section where players can visit the Card Gacha and Card Album. Card Gacha Card Gacha is a special gacha to earn Pet Arena Battle Cards. These cards are used to power up and strengthen the player's Robopets in battles so there will be more chance of victory. The gacha offers 1 until 5 stars card prize. The higher the stars, the better the prize. Players need to use Card Gacha Coin to draw cards from it. It is optional for players to use Tokens to draw. There are 3 options of drawing. Drawing options: * Normal =''' 1 - 3 stars Pet Arena Battle Cards costing 2 Card Gacha Coin or 10 Tokens (1x card per draw) * Advanced '''= 2 - 4 stars Pet Arena Battle Cards costing 4 Card Gacha Coin or 20 Tokens (1x card per draw) * Premium =''' 3 - 5 stars Pet Arena Battle Cards costing 30 Tokens (1x card draw) or 150 Tokens (6x cards draw) Card Album Card Album is a collection of Pet Arena Battle Cards. Players will need to collect the required cards to claim rewards available in it. Miscellaneous Fanpage Reward Start on 2 october until 7 October 2014, The ninja was available to Claim the '''5th Anniversary Helmet link that posted on the NinjasagaOfficial Fanspage (FB), Or Click the link below and claim the 5th Anniversary Helmet! Available until Oct 7~ SHARE & get in the festive mood now! -> http://goo.gl/1yRYR1 Trivia * Each character can only receive the Blue Cybot pet once. * The Shichishito series from the 3rd Anniversary was released again in this event. * The special 3rd Anniversary jutsus was also released again in this event Gallery Zord_Battle_Event.png|Zord Battle Anniversary_Package.png|5th Anniversary Package Anniversary_Reward.png|700px|Reward List Sanbi_5th_Anniversary.png|Sanbi Category:Seasonal Events